The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a wiper by controlling the wiping speed of the wiper in accordance with the amount of rain. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in means for controlling the wiper, which detects the amount of rain positioned on a detecting means regardless of the wiping speed of the wiper, so that even when the wiper moves at various wiping speeds the apparatus according to the present invention can control the wiping speed of the wipers in accordance with the amount of rain positioned on the detecting means.
A conventional wiper of an automobile moves at a low wiping speed or at a high wiping speed and the wiping speed is changed manually.
However, manual operation of the conventional wiper is troublesome. Further, when the amount of rain changes frequently, an operator must frequently change the wiping speed of the wiper.